The present invention relates to security devices, and pertains particularly to nut or bolt having means to selectively prevent removal once secured into position.
The theft of automobile wheels and tires has been a problem ever since the first automobiles come into production. Various nut and bolt assemblies have been devised since that time in an effort to prevent or frustrate the theft of such wheels and the like.
These devices are typically of two different types. One type is constructed to have a removable cap such that when the cap is placed on the nut or bolt, the cap rotates and prevents the removal of the nut or bolt. The other approach is to provide a rotatable cap or sleeve on the nut or bolt that includes a locking means for locking the nut or cap or sleeve directly to the nut or bolt so that rotation of the cap rotates the nut or bolt for removal thereof. Exemplary of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,937,848 issued Dec. 5, 1933 to Shinn, 2,225,132 issued Dec. 17, 1940 to Seaman and 3,540,245 issued Nov. 17, 1970 to Pope.
Such prior art devices have been effective against the use of a wrench alone, however many of such devices can be rendered ineffective such as by the use of a hammer or the like which can be used to jam or break the locking mechanism. Other prior art devices are ineffective because the lock can be easily picked. Still other prior art devices are ineffective because the rotating sleeve can be jammed into the engagement with the lug nut or coupling to the lug nut. It is therefore desirable that locking devices be available which are economical and effective against theft, vandalism and the like.